


An Autumn Crush

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: A door has appeared in Morioh, and with it, a strange man.
Relationships: Nijimura Okuyasu/Kaiman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	An Autumn Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts).



> WOO what a fuckin ride of a fic jdfhdsf i had sooooo much fun writing this!!!!!
> 
> this is a commission fic for kipsi! its our absolute fave crossover ship at this point lmaoo THANKS KIPS for letting me do this  
> some notes:   
> oku works part-time at tonio’s bc i will love that headcanon forever  
> i took liberties with some things like how doors work  
> there are a bunch of 1999/2000 references in this sorry if i got things wrong  
> note the tags as well as there are some central themes here! 
> 
> It was kinda tricky writing a get together fic that was from scratch so sorry if this feels rushed…but also this was so fun…think summer lovin’ vibes. just a good time between these two that they’ll remember forever! things progress in a 'snapshots of time' kind of way eventually, it might read weird. sorry for characterization and grammar mistakes ww

Mikitaka had sent him an email by phone, simple and straightforward: ‘Dear Okuyasu, please come to Tonio’s restaurant. Someone from another dimension is in Morioh. Sincerely, Mikitaka.’

Of course, Okuyasu had dismissed it as one of Mikitaka’s weird ass agendas again. Mikitaka still maintained that he was an alien, but they had known each other long enough that it just felt part of Mikitaka’s personality at this point. Okuyasu liked the guy, he was entertaining. Not when he pulled shit like this, though.

He was about to ignore the message and continue folding his laundry when his phone [rang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qkuu0Lwb5EM). He answered, already knowing who was on the other line, “Hello?”

“Okuyasu. Are you free to go over to Tonio’s?” Josuke asked, and Okuyasu rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, yeah…but you sure this ain’t just Mikitaka being Mikitaka again?”

“I called him, and I got to talk to Tonio, too. There’s a weird guy around. We should check it out.”

Well, that sounded fairly serious. Better safe than sorry, “Okay then. Give me 5 minutes, I’ll be right out.”

“Gotcha. See you soon.”

Okuyasu’s laundry could wait.

♤

Okuyasu noticed the size of the person before anything else; even sitting at Tonio’s table, the figure was large and imposing. He was dressed like he came out of Hellraiser, and there something odd with the shape of his head. There were empty plates on the table before him, and he was still eating; panzerotti, something Okuyasu recognized but hadn't made before. 

Mikitaka waved them over when they entered, and Josuke and Okuyasu approached, both apprehensive of the stranger.

“Hello, Josuke. Hello, Okuyasu. It seems like we have found ourselves another alien.”

“You know the guy, Mikitaka?”

Mikitaka shook his head, “We’re not from the same system. He walked through a door, actually.”

That was puzzling, “A door?”

“Yes. In the middle of the field near Super Fly, both Toyohiro and I saw a door appear from thin air, right in the middle of the field. And then this fellow walked out and the door vanished. He seemed lost, so I thought I’d give him a hand.”

Josuke folded his arms, “And you brought him here because…?”

Mikitaka glanced back at the stranger, “He said he was hungry.”

Very plausible, considering the number of empty plates on the table before him. Mikitaka turned around then, gesturing them over, “I’ll introduce you. He is amiable.” Not that Mikitaka was known best for his sense of judgment, but he had gotten better with detecting hostility.

They walked closer to the man and he stopped eating, clasping the mouthpiece of his mask closed before looking up at them. For a split second, Okuyasu thought he saw…

“Kaiman, these are my friends, Josuke Higashikata and Nijimura Okuyasu. Josuke, Okuyasu, this is Kaiman. He’s from somewhere called Hole.”

Kaiman raised a hand in greeting, his voice devoid of wariness, more sheepish, “Hey guys. Nice to meet ya.”

Something was strange about him. Okuyasu couldn't place what, yet. 

"Nice to meet you," Josuke was polite as always, "Our friend here says you walked out a door."

“I did,” Kaiman nodded, and rubbed the back of his head, just under the spiky protrusions, “Sorry for the nuisance but this ain’t the first time something like this has happened to me. See, my friend Risu is training to be a devil and he’s practicing making doors between the magic user world and Hole. He’s slowly getting there, but sometimes the doors he makes send me places that I’ve never even heard about,” Kaiman shook his head, “The last time he messed up, I came out in some kind of rice field. The guy who met me was _unhinged_ , I swear, kept going on and on about how I was the secret weapon to get his bats back? Whatever the fuck that meant. It wasn't fun, but Risu got me out of there pretty quick."

It was too many words for Okuyasu to keep up, but he thought that maybe Josuke got the gist of it, even if they traded confused looks. Okuyasu looked at Mikitaka though, narrowing his eyes a little. It really sounded like Mikitaka 2.0, with how incomprehensibly detailed his story was.

Josuke folded his arms, “Okay. In all honesty, none of us have any clue what you’re talking about. But how quick was quick for your friend to help you out?”

“A few days?”

They all considered it, and Kaiman laughed a little nervously, “Somebody’s gonna come get me, I’m sure. It’s a pain in the ass but I’ve kinda just learned to find food and shelter right away. It was good that I landed somewhere with people this time. And it was real nice of Mikitaka here to show me Tonio’s. It’s _damn_ good food, so I’m happy.”

Tonio made a pleased noise where he was standing, and it lessened the tension quite a bit. It was good to know that this stranger had taste, at the very least. 

“Okay, then. We could set you up at the Grand Morioh Hotel, or something…”

Kaiman put his hands up, slightly alarmed, “Uh, I don’t have money or anything like that. If you could just direct me somewhere where there aren’t many people, I’m all good.”

“Why’s that, Kaiman?”

“Uh,” A beat, then Kaiman stood up and both Josuke and Okuyasu had to look up at him. He was a _big_ guy, “I think I’d stand out.”

He was dressed weird, there was something going on with his face that neither of them could figure out, and he was massive. Kaiman would definitely stand out.

Josuke shook his head a little, “No offense, Kaiman, but I think we’d all feel better if we knew where you were. We’ve had some troublemakers in Morioh, is all. We’re a bit cautious.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair,” Kaiman said, sounding a little resigned.

Okuyasu waited a few moments before finally speaking up, after considering everything, “I guess…you could crash at mine?”

Everyone looked at Okuyasu, and Okuyasu just shrugged, "We got some room. It's not the best-looking house out there, but it's somewhere. It's just me, my dad and my cat." It didn't need to be said, but Okuyasu glanced at Josuke. If Kaiman _was_ up to something, Okuyasu would deal with it. Josuke was just down the street, too.

"If you're sure," Kaiman said, “It’d be nice to have a roof on top of my head while I wait.”

"I'm sure." 

“Alright!” Kaiman was excited, such a strange sight for such a large guy, and he stuck his hand out to shake Okuyasu’s, “Okuyasu, right? Please take care of me!”

So strange, but Okuyasu liked his energy, “Yeah, for sure. Nice meetin’ ya, Kaiman.” He took Kaiman’s hand and they shook on it. Belatedly, Okuyasu noticed how small his own hand was in comparison, but before he could give it any real thought, they had both let go.

♤

Introducing Kaiman to his dad and Stray Cat was a little strange, but Okuyasu had made Kaiman wait outside to first explain that his father looked nothing like him, and he would appreciate it if Kaiman just didn’t ask anything.

Kaiman did not.

It was even stranger leading Kaiman to Keicho’s old room, letting him settle in where his brother used to sleep. But Kaiman seemed happy enough to have a futon, and to get to sleep indoors rather than wherever he might have ended up.

“You can use any of the clothes here,” Okuyasu had gestured at Keicho’s closet, “I don’t know if they’d fit you, though.”

Kaiman laughed a little, the sound odd and filtered from his mask, “Thanks, dude. I’ll avoid anything that I might wreck.”

If he really tried, Okuyasu bet he could rip anything he wore. But Okuyasu didn’t mull on that thought.

For some reason, getting used to the presence of someone new in the house wasn’t that difficult. Kaiman wasn’t an obtrusive presence, even his questions for Okuyasu were casual enough to make it feel like Okuyasu just had a new acquaintance sleeping over. 

He was still wary, though, Kaiman seemed to be hiding more than he was letting on, but that seemed natural to Okuyasu, too.

Later that night, Okuyasu fixed them a simple dinner, and Kaiman chowed the ramen down like a starving man. He was wearing Keicho’s old shirt and sweatpants, and Okuyasu still believed that he could tear through the clothing if he wanted to, they were a little on the tight side for him. He still hadn’t taken off his mask. They had taken to conversation, and Okuyasu was certain that Kaiman was living some sort of post-apocalyptic fantasy dream life. 

“So,” Okuyasu said, pointing his chopsticks at Kaiman, quite invested now, “There are people who can use magic where you live, and people who can’t. And you can’t..?”

“Nope.”

The Hand had been out for a while now, and Kaiman hadn’t reacted to the Stand at all. Okuyasu figured that Kaiman wasn’t a Stand user, or he was just really good at pretending.

“So, what's life like in Hole?”

Kaiman rested his elbow on the table and his voice took on a fond tone, "I work at my friend’s restaurant. Her gyoza’s the best, man. I do odd jobs, I used to be our local doctor’s assistant but since we don’t have that many patients anymore, I only help out at the hospital sometimes. We fuck around with the magic users sometimes, but I've got friends there too. Honestly, it's been a while since some shit has gone down, so its peaceful. Then things like Risu messing up his doors happen, and it gets exciting. Sometimes dangerous,” From this close, Okuyasu could see his eyes, and they were trained on him. He had markings on his eyes, and the texture of the skin surrounding it…it was unnatural. Okuyasu had the sense that Kaiman was smiling, it was in his voice, "This place seems okay, though." 

“It's safe here,” Okuyasu mulled it over, “Well. We've had our fair share of bullshit, too, but it's been quiet for a while. You're definitely the most exciting thing we've seen for a few months now." 

"Glad I could entertain," Kaiman said and took another bite of his ramen, slurping the noodles through his mask, "What about you? What do you do around here?"

Okuyasu scratched at his face, just a little conscious of himself, "I've got school, first and foremost." 

"Oh damn, good on ya. What kind of school?" 

"Uh...the normal kind? High school. We go to school till we turn 18." 

Kaiman nodded, the tilt of his head full of curiosity, "Okay. How old are you, dude?" 

"17."

Kaiman laughed, and for some reason that made Okuyasu's cheeks grow hot, "What? How old are you?" 

"26," Kaiman reconsidered, "Actually, somewhere between 26 and 30, I'm not so sure. My memory's always been messed up, but it’s somewhere there." 

Okuyasu smirked, "Maybe I should call you ‘Aniki’or something?" 

Even behind the mask, Okuyasu could see his displeasure, "Don't you dare. I feel old enough as it is." 

"So dramatic," Okuyasu snickered; Kaiman seemed easy to tease, which was great, "Alright, just Kaiman. Anyway, since I'm 17, I go to school every day but the weekends. Tomorrow's a Thursday, so I'll be gone for a bit. But my dad and Stray will be here," His tone turned serious, "So no funny business. Yeah?" 

"Yeah, dude," Kaiman said just as seriously, "I don't want trouble. Plus, you got a TV. I'm good." 

Okuyasu felt a little mean now, but knew that it was necessary, "Thanks. If you need anything, just tell me. After school, I can take you wherever if you wanna go. We've got people lookin' out for strange doors, so it's just a matter of time."

He belatedly wondered why Kaiman hadn't taken off the mask yet but was distracted by the light nudge of Kaiman's foot against his under the table, "Thanks, Okuyasu. I appreciate it. Sorry for the trouble, but I'm really grateful that I'm somewhere decent."

A trial in trust, but Okuyasu was a guy who went with his instincts and so far, he thought Kaiman was alright, "No worries. Let's just hope you don't get stir crazy or somethin'." 

If anything, they would definitely be able to take Kaiman down in a fight. Okuyasu found himself hoping that they never got to that point, though.

♤

While Okuyasu and Josuke were at school, they had asked friends to keep watch over the Nijimura house, just in case. 

Yuya reported that nothing was strange, and Tamami said that Kaiman really did just watch TV all day. In fact, Mr. Nijimura sat next to him and they both watched some cartoon together and the imagery was so funny to Okuyasu. 

It was strange, but mostly because Okuyasu hadn't lived in the same space with someone he could carry a conversation with in a while. His dad and Stray Cat were fine company, but they couldn't actually have a proper discussion about anything with him. Okuyasu would come home from school now, and Kaiman would be there to greet him. 

It was weird. Kind of nice. 

There was no sign of a door anywhere in Morioh for the rest of the week, so Okuyasu thought he should actually be a proper host and show Kaiman around. The weekend came along and Okuyasu decided to accompany Kaiman on a walk, the moment the sun set till night time. There wasn't much to see anyway in their idyllic town, but Kaiman seemed to appreciate the difference between Morioh and his own hometown. From description, Hole didn't sound like a pleasant place to live at all, but Okuyasu wasn't gonna judge. 

It was easy, getting along with Kaiman. There was a strange notion that somehow Kaiman was familiar...but Okuyasu couldn't pinpoint if he'd ever seen Kaiman before. It was just a weird feeling. 

Plus, he would certainly remember anyone built the way Kaiman was built. He had thought that Jotaro was a big guy when they met, but Kaiman was even taller than that. Okuyasu wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

But there was a thought nagging at him that he wanted to ask about, just for his peace of mind. 

"Dude," Okuyasu said on Sunday night when they were sitting at the living room, half watching a late night program, unable to handle his curiosity, "Is there a reason you still have the mask on?"

Kaiman looked away from the TV, and faced him, "I just don't want to freak you out."

"I mean. Maybe it's weird but you've seen my dad. I live with a plant fused with a cat. If you're ugly or something, that's okay too. I ain't much of a looker myself, by human standards."

Silence, before Kaiman spoke up again, "What the hell are you talking about, man?"

"What?"

"You're handsome! You're a good-looking kid, you're all manly and tough. And your hair looks so good all the time. You're way more good looking than half of the guys I've seen back home. Seriously!"

Embarrassing, but Okuyasu just laughed, feeling a little warm, "Okay, fuck. You're gonna make me blush."

"You mean you're not blushing already?"

"Dude, shut up!" he punched Kaiman's shoulder and Kaiman laughed, somehow wholly amused by all this. Okuyasu's face felt hotter but it was annoying, how Kaiman treated him like a little kid. It was an odd feeling. 

"You’ve lived in my house for a bunch of days now, I wanna see your face," Okuyasu said resolutely, "It'll be fine."

Kaiman looked at him and sighed, reaching up for his mask, "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

The mask came off.

And Okuyasu stared.

♤

"Oi, Josuke.'

They were on the rooftop during lunch. Okuyasu had finished his lunch and was just staring at the sky, leaning backwards on his hands. Josuke was finishing his own melon bread, and he acknowledged Okuyasu with a questioning noise. 

"You think...Do you find some weird things hot? Like something unconventional. Do you have anything like that?"

Josuke looked at him, and considered it, "Hmm. Well, you know me. I'm kind of just...I appreciate someone attractive, y'know? But that's really it for me. A good fashion sense is always great. What are you thinkin' of, Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu sighed, a low sound of unrest, "Just weird things. Like hands. And teeth. And—"

"Is it Kaiman?"

Okuyasu sat up straight and covered his face, yet again frustrated with himself, "Fuck."

"You've seen his face?"

"Yeah. But I don't think you should, Josuke, you'd freak out."

"Eh, why?"

"He straight up looks like a lizard."

Without even looking, Okuyasu could tell that Josuke had blanched.

"It's not so bad but he was so self-conscious about it...he showed me, and I was surprised. But he also looked kinda cool? So I told him that and he smiled at me, and he’s got a great smile, but his fuckin' _teeth,_ Josuke. They're..." he was unsure what word to use, so he settled on something logical, "Scary. They're sharp."

Josuke cleared his throat, "But you like 'em."

"I _like_ them," Okuyasu half-wailed into his hands, "Josukeeee. What do I do?"

"Dude," Josuke's tone was fond and exasperated, "You had this exact freak out when we watched Yojimbo and you thought Toshiro Mifune was hot."

Okuyasu sat up straight, face a fierce red, "Well! I..." He deflated. He felt so warm, surely Josuke could see steam rising off of him, "I've never actually told anyone that sometimes I think guys are hot."

"I know, buddy," Josuke smiled reassuringly at him, and Okuyasu was always going to be grateful that Josuke Higashikata was in his life, really, "I'm just saying that maybe you're into... huge lizard men, too. If you think he's hot, then that's fair, dude. Everyone's got their preferences."

Okuyasu sighed again, deeply, "God. One day you gotta sleep over or something. Keicho's clothes are too small for him, so he fuckin'...just. If he flexes, he'll rip 'em. I just know it."

He progressively sunk into his hands again as Josuke laughed heartily, Okuyasu embarrassed beyond comprehension. 

"Aw, Oku. Been a while since you had a crush. I forgot how dumb you get."

"Oi! Don't be mean..."

"Nah, dude, it's cute. Though..." Josuke's tone was serious, "Remember that he isn't here to stay. He's going back sooner or later. Okay, Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu knew that, really. He was aware. He nodded still, smiling at Josuke, "Thanks, dude. You're always lookin' out for me."

"Naturally." They smiled at each other, before Josuke's expression turned mischievous, "So. Have you seen his dick yet?"

Okuyasu choked on his own spit.

♤

"I'm back," Okuyasu said to no one in particular, a habit of his.

"Welcome home," Kaiman replied sunnily, and Okuyasu felt a little soft inside, like he was melting. It had been about a week and a bit since Kaiman started living with him, and they’ve established some kind of a pattern when it came to dinner.

"I brought stuff over from Tonio's."

"Yeeeeess," Kaiman was immediately excited, standing up from the old, ratty couch they had to properly greet him, "You're the best, Okuyasu! Did you make it?"

Kaiman didn't wear his mask anymore, not since the night he showed Okuyasu his face, and it didn't change things, except...

Kaiman was _very_ expressive. He didn’t have humanoid features, but his facial cues were very human. He really did have a fantastic smile, it always made Okuyasu want to smile, too. It was kind of cute when he was excited about things. Food made him happiest. 

"Yeah. Not gonna be as good as Tonio's."

"You kidding me? The stuff you brought last time...what was it? Risotoh? That was _so_ good, and you made it!"

It was normal to be flustered when complimented, Okuyasu justified to himself. It wasn’t his fault if he felt embarrassed, "Yeah, risotto. You'll eat anything, though."

"True. But your food's tasty anyway. What did you bring today?"

" _Buridda,"_ Okuyasu headed to the kitchen, and Kaiman followed, "It's a seafood soup. Let me reheat it first, okay?"

"You got it. You want tea or anything?"

"Sure. Tea sounds good."

There was something really nice about being in the kitchen with someone else, both working on different things. It was so simple, but it made Okuyasu feel good. Domesticity. He’d appreciate this while he could.

“Gotta tell you,” Kaiman said from somewhere nearby, the clink of spoon a soft background noise, “I think I got your dad hooked onto Hamtaro.”

That made Okuyasu laugh, “Aw, shit. Was about time though, he was into Super Milk Chan before. I think Hamtaro’s way better.”

“Okay good, I don’t feel too bad then.”

He felt it before he saw Kaiman leaning in, the side of his face appearing in Okuyasu's periphery, "Wow. Smells good."

So close. Okuyasu didn't mind it, but at the same time...If he leaned back just a little...maybe...

"Yeah, the seafood smell is pretty strong. It was pretty tricky to make. Tonio said it was passable."

"Passable, huh? Lemme try some." He opened his mouth and Okuyasu could once again see the rows of his teeth, the long tongue resting within his mouth. The strange feeling hit Okuyasu again full force, his breath felt like it was caught in his throat. _Why_ was Kaiman's tongue that long? _Why_ were his teeth that sharp—

"Oh. Uh, yeah," Okuyasu lifted the wooden spoon he was using, his other hand poised underneath to catch any spills, "Careful. It's hot."

Kaiman chomped down, and Okuyasu could feel his tongue swipe over the spoon, the weight jostling it in Okuyasu's hand. Kaiman swallowed and hummed, "Oh, dude. It's fuckin' good. You're so good at cooking, Okuyasu."

Okuyasu really couldn't help it, he felt his face heat up again. Kaiman was still so close, "Okay Kaiman, jeez. You're already gonna eat this, I brought it home for you."

"Thank you~" Kaiman stuck his tongue out after, the appendage uncurling, "Think I burned my tongue a bit, though."

That _tongue._

"I told you that it was hot!" Okuyasu tsked, and pushed Kaiman's nose away from him, just gently, "No one to blame but yourself."

Kaiman went with the motion away from him, his tone fake-hurt, "So mean to me. It was just so good. Ain't my fault you can cook."

"What the fuck are you on about," Okuyasu mumbled, as Kaiman finally left his side to do whatever. He could still feel how close Kaiman was, and the texture of Kaiman's scales on his palm. It wasn't like anything Okuyasu had felt before. He kind of...wanted—

"Oh, Vermillion Pleasure Night's on," Kaiman said from the TV, and Okuyasu snapped out of his thoughts. 

His mind was treacherous, but Okuyasu genuinely enjoyed Kaiman’s company. They were friends now, at least, and Okuyasu could learn to appreciate that by itself. Kaiman wasn’t going to stay for too long, too. There was no reason to make it weird.

♤

The hands were his ruin. Okuyasu should have guessed.

They had gotten really comfortable with each other. Okuyasu had always been somewhat physical with people he was at ease with, and Kaiman seemed to be the same. Just small touches here and there, always casual, brief moments of contact that he tried not to think too much about (with varying degrees of success).

He had been doing homework this time, sitting at the kitchen table. He had been rolling his shoulders every so often, aching with how he was hunched over his Maths textbook. Kaiman had set down a cup of tea next to him, before saying, “Your shoulders hurt, dude?”

“Yeah, just a bit. It happens.”

“You want a massage?”

An innocent enough question, but Okuyasu knew that he was inclined to think about other things whenever Kaiman touched him even in the most casual way. By all means, he should decline.

“Sure,” he said instead.

Kaiman put his hands on Okuyasu’s shoulders, and squeezed, and the pressure was exquisite. Kaiman was also fucking huge, and his hand was solid and large on Okuyasu’s shoulders, and Okuyasu’s treacherous mind was already going into other directions, wild with potential.

“Seems like school is fuckin’ hard work everywhere, huh. Ya poor thing,” A harder squeeze, and Kaiman asked, “Is that good?”

That really was all Okuyasu could take. He stood up and turned around, blushing furiously. Kaiman let go of him and was more surprised than anything, “Okuyasu?”

His head was spinning. He probably really shouldn’t say anything, but his gut instinct was telling him to be honest, and what was the worst that could happen anyway? Kaiman would laugh at him and reject him? Bite a chunk out of his throat? Only one way to find out.

“It’s good. It’s _too_ good, every time you touch me, I feel like I’m going to explode,” he blurted out, and this was it, surely, he was going to disintegrate from sheer embarrassment, “I’m kind of into you. If you haven’t noticed.”

Okuyasu looked at Kaiman, because Kaiman deserved that, at the very least, after Okuyasu confessed like an idiot.

Kaiman was blushing. Okuyasu didn’t think it was a thing he could do, in a biological sense, but he was transfixed by the color in Kaiman’s cheeks. He didn’t even want to know what his own face looked like.

“Um. Yeah. Sorry, Kaiman. I think maybe you shouldn’t touch me so much, I get weird about it,” he wanted to laugh it off, moved to rub the back of his head because he was self-conscious. But Kaiman reached out and grabbed his moving hand. Held it tight, and Okuyasu’s forced laughter died in his throat.

They held each other’s gaze and Okuyasu really couldn’t stop staring at how red Kaiman’s cheeks were.

“You see me, right? You know what I look like.”

“Yeah,” Okuyasu said, the intensity making him dizzy, “And I think you’re hot as fuck.”

He was burning up. It seemed like Kaiman was going to catch on fire, too. Okuyasu didn’t know where this was going, he didn’t know what to do here. But…

“I’ve always had a thing for guys who are built, I’m not blind,” he wasn’t rambling, but he wasn’t that calm either, “You seen yourself? You could pick me up easy.”

For some reason, that made Kaiman laugh. Just a small sound, and his smile after made Okuyasu feel relieved and wary at the same time. It was the teeth.

“And I know that you don’t look like anyone else, or whatever. But I’m…I’m into that too. I don’t know _why_. You don’t have to humor me or anything, I’ve really enjoyed having you here and I don’t want to make it too weird between us, but I’m stupid sometimes and I just had to say something. Sorry.”

Kaiman shook his head, and Okuyasu really was weak for his smile, especially as embarrassed and shy as it was now, “Don’t be sorry. It’s been really good, living with you. And…me too,” Kaiman exhaled harshly, apparently determined to get the words out of himself, “You’re cute, Okuyasu. You’re a good kid, and you’ve taken real good care of me and I appreciate that, but I’ve noticed you staring at me sometimes...and I like it. I didn’t wanna scare you off and I didn’t think you’d actually say anything, but it’s not just you. I’ve been messing with you sometimes and I didn’t think you noticed, but the way you react to me touching you…I can’t get enough of it. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

That explained the oddly smug smile Kaiman had sometimes whenever they were hanging out, and Okuyasu’s brain was a little frazzled from whatever seemingly casual way Kaiman had touched him. Had they been flirting all this time? 

He wanted Kaiman closer, to pull him down and kiss him, and in the heat of the moment Okuyasu pushed himself up on his tiptoes to reach Kaiman. He wasn't even close. 

"Fuck," he said in exasperation, "How are you this huge anyway?" 

Kaiman practically swooped down, and then they were kissing. Okuyasu had never kissed anyone, and surely kissing a human face was nothing like this, so he just went with what felt right. 

It was strange to kiss Kaiman. Strange and good, because Kaiman was squeezing his shoulders again, and was pushing into the kiss, gentle and insistent, and Okuyasu made a soft, pleased noise. He put his own hand on Kaiman’s shoulder, the other resting on Kaiman’s bicep.

Okuyasu’s lips part just a little and Kaiman’s tongue slipped into his mouth, slick and easy. It was a _lot_ , and Okuyasu made a noise he’d never heard himself make before, and he gripped at Kaiman’s shoulder hard. Kaiman pulled back, his tongue slipping out with his movement, and Okuyasu thought that his dick might explode from how hard he was suddenly.

“Sorry. Sorry, sorry, are you okay? I thought it might be too much, but—”

“Kaiman,” Okuyasu’s voice was too gruff, he felt kind of gone, “Do that again.”

Kaiman did. It was so much at once, but in a way that was perfect; Okuyasu could only clutch at Kaiman, almost desperately trying to get at more of him, but unable to due to how much bigger Kaiman was compared to Okuyasu. It was frustrating. It was very sexy.

At some point, Kaiman slid hands down his sides and picked him up by the hips to deposit him on the kitchen table, right on top of his homework. It was frantic making out from that point, at least until Okuyasu arched a little too far back and knocked over the cup of tea Kaiman made for him. They jumped apart then, both trying to salvage Okuyasu’s books from the cold tea spilling everywhere.

Okuyasu’s heart was still pounding when they finally saved all the homework, glancing over at Kaiman to notice the same bewildered expression on his face.

They broke into laughter at the same time.

♤

Okuyasu had never dated before. This absolutely counted, though. How couldn't it? 

They held hands whenever they could get away with it. Every so often Kaiman would peck him on the top of his head or on the cheek when they were at home, and Okuyasu would have to tug on his shirt sleeve if he wanted to do the same.

The physical contact was addictive. Okuyasu had never been touched like that, just for the sake of being connected, and he couldn't get enough of it. It really didn't help that his boyfriend; his _boyfriend; was_ a tree personified. It didn't help that they lived in the same quarters. It did things to him. 

Kaiman was sweet. There really was no other simpler word for it, Kaiman was so sweet to him. He woke up in the morning when Okuyasu got ready for school to make him breakfast, and it really was something, to see Kaiman’s sleepy smiling face watching him eat at 8 in the morning. Affection felt like a warm ember in Okuyasu’s chest.

He made sure to kiss Kaiman a bunch while Kaiman was sitting down and within reaching distance, thanking him profusely.

"What time are ya done with school?" Kaiman asked when he was wearing his shoes.

"3.30 today. What's up?"

"Can I come pick you up?" 

Is this really what it was like? Dating someone? To constantly feel like he was engulfed in warm, happy, fluttery feelings?

Okuyasu thought about it, but it didn't take him long to decide. Kaiman had his mask. No one knew much about what went on in Okuyasu’s life except his close friends, anyway. A strange guy picking him up would just make people talk, and Okuyasu couldn’t care less what other people thought.

They only had so much time together. 

"Yeah. You can wait at the school gates? We can go to Tonio's for dinner." 

"Hell yeah."

Kaiman's grin was wide and happy when he waved Okuyasu goodbye, and Okuyasu couldn't stop smiling all the way to school.

♤

They were talking about some really inane shit; something about the strangest food they've seen and Kaiman was telling him a story about a magic user he knew that could turn people into pies or something. Okuyasu was laying on his chest and Kaiman was playing with his hair, loose and undone. Every so often Kaiman would thread his fingers through the locks, and Okuyasu...well. 

Kaiman's heart was beating slow and steady under his ear. A part of Okuyasu wanted it to go faster. 

He turned his face and looked at Kaiman, looking at where his scales disappeared into the tight collar of his shirt. Kaiman was wearing one of his t-shirts today, and it really was just too tight. It was ridiculous. But he looked good, and Okuyasu felt a longing to touch. Then he remembered that he was allowed to do that. 

He reached up and traced the line between cloth and scales from one side of Kaiman’s neck all the way to the middle before Kaiman caught his hand gently. Kaiman tilted his head to look at him, "That tickles, dude." 

"Sorry," he said, not feeling that sorry because Kaiman was smiling at him in a way that made him feel a little bothered, "Keep going. Meat pies?"

He pushed himself up and Kaiman was momentarily distracted by that, as Okuyasu pulled a leg up and over Kaiman to straddle his hips. Kaiman's hand rested on Okuyasu's own waist, squeezing a little. The other was on Okuyasu's thigh, and Kaiman looked pretty good from this angle. 

"Meat pies. Yeah. Freaky magic aside, their usual pies were still so good. I was working there so I knew what kind of meat they were using but jeez, made a guy wonder, you know?"

Okuyasu laughed, making a face at how gross that seemed, the notion of pies made out of people, but he had also placed a palm on Kaiman's chest, and he could feel the spike of Kaiman's heartbeat. That was much better. 

"What are you doing, Okuyasu?" 

"Just touchin'," he said, though even he noticed the dip in his own voice, "I've asked you before, I know. But how are you even this..." 

He gasped then, because Kaiman suddenly gripped his hips with two hands, keeping him steady as Kaiman sat up. He pulled Okuyasu close with a jerk, and Okuyasu was again reminded that Kaiman could easily move him around, if Kaiman so wanted. 

His throat felt dry. 

"I don't know, genetics? Magic?" Okuyasu had to look up at him, the rumble of his voice was intense from this close, "What I do know, though, is that you're super into it."

Okuyasu was flustered on reflex, but there was no denying it. He was incredibly enamored by how large Kaiman felt, perched on him this way. So much that he was getting a little dizzy with it, pushing his hands up and up and up Kaiman's chest, "Don't mess with me." 

"I'm not messin' with ya," Kaiman murmured, and it was easy, just to kiss him. It was foreign and familiar at this point, the way Kaiman pushed into it, the arms wrapping around him. Okuyasu felt safe. A weird fucking thought for someone he had only known for 3 weeks and a bit, but that was what his gut told him. He was safe, just like this.

"You wore this on purpose," Okuyasu accused, tugging at the t-shirt collar too snug around Kaiman's neck, "Doesn’t it hurt?"

"Nah," Kaiman nuzzled his jaw, "Smells like you."

"God, shut up," Okuyasu pushed at him in retribution, but Kaiman didn't budge at all. A fucking tree of a guy, "That's so cheesy. And you already smell like me. You've been using my soap." 

"Yeah?" 

Okuyasu was definitely going somewhere, his brain was a little frazzled at this point, overwhelmed with touch and emotion. He wanted...what _did_ he want? He had an idea. 

"Yes. Kaiman..." He pushed his hips forward, and the noise Kaiman made was so good, he had to do it again, " Fuck. I really..." 

He could feel the heat coming off of Kaiman, but Kaiman hadn't let him go, "Okuyasu...D'you wanna—"

"Yes. Yeah, I want to," He felt Kaiman lean forward so it wasn't a surprise, but it was nice to be pushed down anyway, Kaiman setting him on the futon, Kaiman's entire bulk covering him, “ _Kaiman_ —"

By the end of it, Kaiman really did rip his shirt just from flexing too much.

♤

“You’re kind of kinky for a 17-year-old, huh.”

Okuyasu hid his face in his hands, beyond embarrassed, “Shut up…”

"No, come on," Kaiman gently pulled his hands away, and Okuyasu wanted to scowl, but he didn't think he managed to. Kaiman's smile was too dopey, "There you are.”

“You are _so_ embarrassing,” Okuyasu said, but let Kaiman nuzzle him anyway, very aware of the bite marks littering his neck and chest, couldn’t help but be so pleased by all of it, “You didn’t complain before.”

Kaiman licked his jaw and Okuyasu squirmed, “I’m not complaining now, either. It’s cute.”

It was too easy to settle comfortably against Kaiman, to be held in Kaiman’s arm and feel like this was where he wanted to be, always.

Sleep was edging into his consciousness, but the thought at the forefront of his mind was loud and clear, “Sometimes I feel like I’ve known you before,” he murmured, unsure if Kaiman had heard, “It’s really nice.”

He could feel Kaiman’s snout in his hair, and the soft exhalation when Kaiman spoke, “Me too. It’s good.”

‘ _I’m going to miss you_ ,´ he thought, but he didn’t need to tell Kaiman that. Kaiman already knew.

♤

They were in their second last class period when the text from Rohan came in, "A door has appeared near Okuyasu’s house. A man is waiting here, he doesn’t seem hostile." 

Okuyasu left the moment class ended only to see Josuke exit his own class, and they both rushed out of school to get to Okuyasu’s house.

Kaiman was already there, talking to the other man, with Rohan standing by, Okuyasu’s dad holding Stray Cat at his side. Kaiman saw Okuyasu approach and perked up, “Hey, Okuyasu! This is my friend Risu! Risu, this is—”

“Excuse us for a bit!” Okuyasu pulled Kaiman by the arm, tugging him back inside the house. Kaiman followed even in his confusion, and Okuyasu turned to him the moment the door closed.

This was it. After almost a month, it was time for Kaiman to leave. Kaiman had already reached up to take his mask off.

“Kaiman,” Okuyasu said, “Bite me.”

Kaiman looked at him, searching his face, "Where?" 

"Wherever. Leave me with something." 

Kaiman dropped the mask onto the floor, leaned down to cup his face and kiss him then, pressing their mouths together so closely that Okuyasu felt the shape of Kaiman's fangs against his lips. He clutched at Kaiman right back, pulling him close one last time. He felt Kaiman open his mouth and then a sharp sting as Kaiman nicked the left side of his bottom lip. 

They parted and looked at each other before Kaiman's eyes dropped to the cut he made. Okuyasu smiled a little.

"Is it bleeding?" 

"Yeah."

"Good," Okuyasu licked the stinging cut on reflex, tasting copper. He could see Kaiman zero in on the motion, and then they were kissing again, but only for a short while, as Okuyasu pushed at him, "Okay. Okay. You need to go home." 

"Yes, fuck," Kaiman let Okuyasu push him, walking backwards, feeling for the door, "Gotta go home." 

And then they were out in the open again, and Kaiman walked right up to where Risu was waiting, to the open door back to Hole.

It was bittersweet. Okuyasu knew he'd have to say goodbye sometime, but it still sucked. 

The door to Hole opened wider and Kaiman approached it, clapping his friend on the shoulder. He looked back, waved at everyone, "Thanks, Morioh. I'll come back one day! Right, Risu? I can come back, right?”

Risu sighed but his little smile was full of exasperated fondness, “Yes, yes. I’ll get you back here one day.”

He was wearing his mask, but it was easy to tell that Kaiman was grinning wide. He entered the door, one leg in and waved enthusiastically, “I’ll be back, Okuyasu! I promise ya!”

"I believe you!" Okuyasu said, laughing a little, feeling happy and light and great, "Bye, Kaiman!" 

And then he was gone. Risu gave them a quick wave and followed suit. The door closed and disappeared, like it was never there. 

Okuyasu felt a hand on his back, Josuke, being the best friend in the world like always.

"You okay, dude? Oh. You've got a cut."

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't heal it," Okuyasu smiled, felt the stretch in his lip, how aware he was of it, "I'm great." 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in this universe, okuyasu eventually gets a lip piercing where the cut is once its faded  
> also, kaiman absolutely comes back :)
> 
> twitter: licoricetongues


End file.
